For a timepiece such as a wrist watch that displays the time by means of an hour hand and a minute hand which move above a dial, the date is generally displayed by means of a disc, known as the date-disc, to which the date indications are affixed and which is driven by the timepiece movement. The date indications are typically displayed through an aperture on the dial of the watch. Rather than displaying the date by means of a rotating disc on which the 31 dates are printed, it has also already been proposed to display the date digitally by means of a digital data display device, such a liquid crystal cell, visible through an aperture. In this case, the date indications comprised between 1 and 31 are successively displayed by means of two juxtaposed groups of seven segments that are commonly known as seven segment digits. The right hand digit is usually used to display the units of the date, and the left hand digit to display the tens of the date. This poses a problem for the dates from 1 to 9 that only have one figure. Indeed, in this case, only the right hand digit is used to display the date, so that the date appears off centre in the aperture in which it is displayed. Seven segment digits or groups provide a display that is now often considered as outdated and unattractive.